wamifandomcom-20200213-history
Slime Alchemy
Alchemy Lab In Alchemy Lab you can use the Slime Juice found from Slime Adventure to create different kind of mixtures that'll permanently boost various stats. You gain new recipes by using the "Experiment" button. There are total of 512 possible combinations, but only a few recipes, so you're not going to find a new recipe every time. When you find a new recipe, it appears on the right side of the screen. You can adjust how many times you want to mix a recipe with the game's input box. The total boost to your stats from recipes appears on the lower half of the screen. There are currently 16 normal recipes you can find. You start with 8 color changing recipes. These can help you afford certain recipes, as you can use them to exchange your juice color to another. The original rate is 3:2, meaning you'll waste 33% of your juice every time you exchange color, but you can buy "Improved Conversion" from Soul Shop to make the rate 3:3 so no juice is lost. Mixing Vats increases the max number of potions made when in single completion when clicking a recipe. 1 Vat makes 1 potion and with 3 Vat you can make 3 potions. Sometimes you will find a Prestige recipe with a green background. Mixing one of these will Prestige the Alchemy Lab, permanently giving you +1 mixing Vat and +10% Slime attack boost, but you will forget all your recipes and will have to experiment again to be able to mix them. Slime Juice and Alchemy Mix Bonuses are kept upon prestige. After the Prestige, you'll be able to discover the Prestige recipe you chose as a normal recipe that can be mixed for bonuses. There's 3 possible Prestige recipes you can find every reset, and each time you use one the cost for the next Prestige recipes will increase. When sorting your recipes you can choose to sort by "doubles", showing all recipes that uses 2 units of the same color (ex: green/blue/green). "Doubles" recipes will provide you with 30% more mixes, meaning that if you perform 100 mixes the stats will increase as if you had mixed 130. While the game does not display a decimal point for number of mixes, it is being tracked, so you do not lose anything if you have an odd number of vats. Recipe re-rolls are useful to change which of your recipes are doubles. Recipes Color Change Color change recipes lets you transform slime juice to another color. By default you mix 3 of the same color and get 2 of the target color, but you can increase this to a 3:3 ratio via a soul shop buy. By default color change works counter clockwise, but you can check a box called "reverse color" to make it change colors in a clockwise fashion instead. Normal Normal recipes that are available from the start, although you still need to experiment to discover them. Green Green recipes costs an equal amount of shown colors. Every time you use a green recipe you perform an alchemy prestige which resets your experiments, adds a mixing vat, and gives +10%p damage bonus to your slime adventurers. Every prestige only 3 green recipes will show up, the 2 you didn't select last time, and a replacement to the one you selected. The cost of any of the green recipes depends on how many times you prestiged already and is shown in the chart below Green recipes unlock a normal recipe with the same name once they are purchased, with the exception of the +1 party slot green recipe which does not. Repeatable Blue Repeatable blue recipes. For blue recipes, the cost is the amount you need of every color. Variable repeatable upgrade costs increase every time you purchase them Unique Blue Unique recipes are blue recipes that can only be bought once.